The Blood
The Blood are a matriarchal society. The male's need to protect and serve is bred into them. They cannot help it. If a female is in trouble, they males will come together to protect the female, even unto death. Races Eyrien: The Eyriens are a warrior race. The books discrbe them as having tanned skin, black hair, gold eyes and "batlike wings" They are one of the long lived races and can thus live thousands of years. Hayllian: Golden skin, golden eyes and dark hair. Also a long lived race and can thus live thousands of years. Dhemlan: Can be any natural hair coloring and skin coloring. Dea Al Mon:> Known as the Children of the Woods. They can best be likened to elves. They have delicately pointy ears and are known as skilled marksmen and women. They are also said to be "born to know how to wield a knife" and thus it is applied that they are good in melee fighting. A short-lived race, one hundred to two hundred years. They have forest-blue eyes and pale silver hair, and usually slim and willowy in build, but are much stronger than they look. Centaur: One hundred to two hundred years. Look as any 'normal' centaur does. Satyr: One hundred to two hundred years. Look as any 'normal' satyr does. Demon-Dead: When one of the Blood dies there is a possibility to become demon-dead. If the person has enough residual power and the will to survive their physical body will die while their mind and soul will continue to live on in it. Demon-dead most retain any wounds inflicted upon death.In order for a dead body to continue to function the demon dead must consume Yarbarah or Blood wine, or actual blood itself. By siphoning life from the living they are able to maintain their bodies. Tigre: Tawny skinned with tiger coloring and markings all over their skin. Golden eyes and they have sheathed claws under their nails. Tend to be more of a warrior race but it is not exclusive. Blood society is separated by both Caste and Jewel strength. Males Landen: non-Blood of any race.Blood male: A general term for all males of the Blood; also refers to any Blood male who doesn't wear Jewels. Warlord: A Jeweled male equal in status to a witch. Prince: A Jeweled male equal in status to Priestess or a Healer. Warlord Prince: A dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male. In status, slightly lower than a Queen. Females Landen: non-Blood of any race. Blood female: A general term for all females of the Blood. Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear jewels. Witch: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't one of the other hierarchical levels. Also refers to any Jeweled female. Healer: A witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses. Equal in status to a Priestess and a Prince. Priestess: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars. Witnesses handfasts and marriages, performs offerings. Equal in status to a Healer or a Prince. Black Widow: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the Tangled Webs of dreams and visions. Is trained in illusions and poisons. Queen: A witch who rules the Blood. Is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center. As such, she is the focal point of their society. Jewels White Yellow Tiger Eye Rose Summer-sky Purple dusk Opal* Green Sapphire Red Gray Ebon-gray Black *Opal is the dividing line between the lighter and darker Jewels because it can be either. When making the Offering to the Darkness, a person can descend a maximum of three ranks from his/her Birthright Jewel. Example: Birthright White could descend to Rose. Jewels are bonded to one person until they are dead. If ever stolen, the person can call them back to themselves. Usually worn on necklaces or rings but can be anywhere a Jewel can be set. The Jewels are the receptacles for the power their bodies cannot hold. General information Their power is psionic. Telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis. They can conjure a fire called Witchfire. It burns with the strength of their Jewels, with their power. Water cannot extinguish it. It burns hotter and stronger than any normal fire and will only extinguish when the power given it dies off or the Blood of an equal or darker strength shuts off the power. PLEASE NOTE: While this will not be known IC to any until they try. Blood cannot be hurt by magic. To explain: A spell that will throw something at them, use a force at them to throw them back, puncture/slash as with a blade, yes, that will work but a spell to cause fear, sleep, things of this nature, will simply not work. Any weapon or item that is enchanted will be a simple weapon or item in their hands, they cannot use the enchantments. Once handed back to someone else, the enchantment works as it should. Kindred Kindred are non-human Blood. In Rhiamon, there are horses, wolves, a breed of dog (Sceltie), great cats (Arcerian & Tigers). There may be the potential for spiders and unicorns as well but these MUST be cleared with Listra first. A note about Arcerians and Tigers: Arcerians, full grown they are about 800 pounds of muscle. Tigers are about 600 pounds of muscle. Kindred follow the same castes as the rest of the Blood and may be non-Jeweled blood as well.